Electricidad Mágica
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Un joven mago de ascendencia vietnamita tiene una "discapacidad mágica", que lo hará relacionarse con un brujito marialioncero, en un fic que participa en el reto mensual de septiembre "Magos Especiales" del "Foro de las Expansiones"; y a su vez pertenece a la "Magia Venezuelensii migrada a Australia".


**Electricidad Mágica**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

 _Este fic participa en el_ _ **reto mensual de septiembre "Magos Especiales"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones".**_

 _La idea es cumplir esta norma: "Sabemos que Harry Potter sin sus lentes estaba en desventaja, pero ¿qué hay de los nuestros? Escribamos sobre algún mago con alguna "discapacidad", sea física, intelectual o incluso mágica (como Hermione, que no es muy hábil con el vuelo en escoba, o Neville y las pociones). Pero recordad que la característica que escojáis debe ser un lastre para el mago."_

 _Por supuesto, no puedo escoger otra expansión que la que estoy trabajando, la_ _ **Magia Venezuelensii.**_ _ **(1)**_

* * *

 _Sydney, Australia; lunes 30 de enero de 2.006; 7:35 a.m. local._

Jesús Salvador Hernández, inquieto como normalmente era, deseaba conocer a sus nuevos compañeros de clase, pues estaba a punto de comenzar el cuarto año de educación primaria, que coincidía con el primer año de su educación mágica, de acuerdo a los lineamientos del Consejo Educativo del Ministerio de Magia australiano. Aunque en mayo cumpliría diez años, esos cuatro meses y fracción no habían sido inconveniente alguno para que _Jesusito_ estudiara en ese año. María Inmaculada le había dicho que iba a estudiar en un nuevo colegio, y que conocería nuevos compañeros, lo que lo tenía emocionado y nervioso a partes iguales. Graciela, de siete años, y que comenzaría su segundo año, no pensaba igual, pues ella tendría que ir sola a la misma escuela donde habían hecho el año anterior, aunque sabía que en dos años se reuniría de nuevo con su hermano.

En otro sector de la gran ciudad australiana, aunque relativamente cerca de Bondi Beach, otra familia preparaba a su hijo para la misma experiencia, aunque con resultados ligeramente distintos.

— _Pero, Michael, ¿por qué no quieres ir? Vas a ver que conocerás a otros niños, y harás muchos amiguitos.(2)_ —decía con voz angustiada Sunshine Richardson-Smith, la madre del rebelde niño de diez años recién cumplidos.

— _¡No, mamá! ¡No quiero ir! ¡Se van a burlar de mí, y me voy a poner muy nervioso!_ —y con ese comentario, todas las luces de la habitación de Michael, donde el niño se había encerrado para no ir a la nueva escuela, se encendieron y apagaron en rápida sucesión: la luz principal, la de la mesita de noche, la del baño, y luego parpadearon varias veces.

— _Tranquilo, mi sol —_ trató de calmarlo Sunshine—, _en esa escuela nadie más se va a burlar de ti, más bien te van a ayudar mucho._

— _¿De verdad? —_ Michael quería creer en las palabras de su madre, pero creyó más en el gesto, cuando sintió el protector abrazo.

— _Sí, mi sol, vas a ver que todos te van a cuidar mucho._

Michael suspiró, y se decidió a vestirse, ayudado por su madre, con el uniforme del nuevo colegio.

Es bueno aclarar que Michael no es un niño mimado o sobreprotegido, nada más alejado de eso. Simplemente que él y sus padres, George Ng Smith y Sunshine Richardson, él de ascendencia vietnamita y ella australiana con ancestros aborígenes, son magos, al igual que su hermano mayor Allan y su hermana menor Adelaide.

El detalle con Michael es que sufre de una condición con la que había nacido, una "irritación cerebral" causada al nacer, lo que le daba ciertos problemas de psicomotricidad fina: no lograba escribir fluidamente para su edad, tendía a moverse más lento que sus compañeros y, cuando era sometido a situaciones que lo alteraban emocionalmente, era capaz de producir disturbios en la electricidad del espacio donde estuviera, lo que había sido clasificado en el Hospital Mágico de Sydney como una "discapacidad mágica"; en otras palabras, que Michael no manejaría la magia con total precisión, cosa que molestaba a sus padres, pero que no minimizaba el amor por su segundo hijo.

Por eso, durante sus primeros cuatro años de educación, el "jardín de preescolar" y los tres primeros años de primaria, era visto como un "niño extraño" por sus compañeros de aula, a pesar de todo el trabajo de apoyo que tanto maestras como personal especializado, como psicopedagogos y orientadores, trataban de hacer tanto con Michael como con el resto de la clase. De allí que Michael siempre fue un niño aislado por sus compañeros.

Sunshine sabía que al comenzar en el nuevo colegio, uno supervisado por el Ministerio de Magia, los "ataques nerviosos" de Michael (como prefería llamarlo antes que "enfermedad") se podrían controlar y canalizar, ya que estaban relacionados al entorno mágico del niño.

* * *

Los esposos Smith llegaron a la puerta del colegio, en el mismo momento que Salvador, María Inmaculada y sus hijos, por lo que los hombres se saludaron:

— _¡Hernández! ¡Qué bueno verle por acá!_

— _A mí también me alegra verle, Smith. Conozca a mi esposa, María, y mis hijos, Jesús y Graciela._

— _Un gusto. Ella es mi mujer, Sunshine; Allan, mi hijo mayor, y Michael, el mediano…_

Luego de saludarse, Michael y Jesús se sonrieron y comenzaron a conversar entre ellos:

— _Hola, soy Jesús, ¿qué año vas a estudiar?_

— _Cuarto. Soy Michael, por cierto. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuàl año vas a hacer?_

— _¡Hey! ¡Yo también! ¡Qué bueno! ¡La vamos a pasar de lo mejor! ¿No crees?_

— _Mmmmm… No sé, pero eso espero._

— _¡Claro! Vas a ver que la vamos a pasar muy bien._

— _Niños —_ llamó Allan, el hermano mayor de Michael, de catorce años, y que cursaría octavo año—, _vamos a entrar, ya es hora._

Michael estuvo a punto de protestar, pero al ver el rostro de Jesús cómo se iluminaba con una enorme sonrisa, sólo suspiró y asintió. Cuando los tres se despidieron de sus padres y entraron al colegio, los mayores se quedaron viendo a sus hijos. George les comentó a los Hernández:

— _Parece que Mike y Jesús van a ser buenos amigos, ¿no cree, Hernández?_

— _Ojalá —_ ratificó Sunshine—, _a Michael le hace mucha falta que lo apoyen._

— _¿Y eso, señora Smith?_ —preguntó María Inmaculada, a lo que respondió la aludida:

— _Michael tuvo muchos problemas en el otro colegio, los niños no entendían lo que le pasa y la pasó muy mal._

— _¡Qué malo! —_ exclamó Salvador, pensando en qué podría ser "lo que le pasa". Pero no pudo seguir pensando, pues escuchó la voz de Graciela, en español:

—Papi, ¿y yo no voy a la escuela?

—¡Por las pulseras de María Lionza! _Discúlpeme, Smith, tengo que llevar a la niña a su escuela._

— _No se preocupe, Hernández. Yo debo ir al Ministerio; si me entero que los necesiten para alguna investigación, les aviso._

Con esa despedida, las familias se separaron.

Desde ese instante, Jesús y Michael se hicieron grandes amigos, puesto que el venezolano aceptó desde el principio los problemas físicos del vietnamita e incluso lo defendió de las burlas de algunos compañeros; aunque no pudo evitar llamarlo _Doctor Doom,_ como el villano de la recién estrenada película _Los Cuatro Fantásticos,(3)_ cuando vivió el primer estallido de magia debido a los nervios de Michael, en el momento en que intentó aprender el encantamiento levitatorio, unos quince días más tarde.

Como el hechizo no le salía, y estaba quedando de último en el grupo, Michael comenzó a desesperarse, a pesar de las palabras de apoyo de Jesús, de Stephanie (una compañera de la sección, con la que habían sido agrupados)(4) y de la maestra, una bruja australiana muy joven y alegre.

De pronto, todas las luces del salón y de todos los salones del piso comenzaron a fluctuar, y en el momento que Michael gritó, lleno de tensión _¡Aaaaaahhh! ¡No me sale!,_ la mitad de los bombillos del salón estallaron, mientras todos los tomacorrientes desocupados comenzaban a humear, sorprendiendo y asustando a los niños a partes iguales. Cuando salieron de clase, a la hora del almuerzo, los tres niños conversaron sobre lo vivido:

— _Mike —_ explotó Jesús, apenas tuvieron chance de sentarse a comer—, _¿qué fue lo que pasó ahí?_

— _Jesús, yo te lo dije, no sé controlarme cuando me pongo nervioso._

— _Pero es que parecías_ Doctor Doom, _alterando la electricidad._

— _No te burles —_ se quejó Michael. Jesús trató de atajar la situación:

— _No es burla, ¿eh? Sólo que me sorprendió._

— _Y a todos —_ ratificó Stephanie. Michael sólo asintió, y explicó, bajando los ojos:

— _Mi mamá me dice que es un problema que tuve cuando nací, por eso es que escribo lento y pasa lo que pasa cuando me pongo nervioso._

— _Tranquilo,_ Doom —le dijo Jesús mientras le palmeaba ligeramente la espalda, sonriendo—, _sabes que cuentas con nosotros, ¿verdad, Stephanie?_

— _Sí, sí, ¡claro!_ —la chiquilla le sonrió a los dos mientras Michael, sonrojado, los veía sin dar crédito a su suerte. Él, que había sido aislado por sus anteriores compañeros de colegio, en una sentada lograba ser aceptado no por uno sino por dos.

Con el tiempo, ya comprendida la situación física y mágica de Michael, se había conformado un grupo de cinco o seis brujitos a los que Jesús, con su humor característico, llamó "Los Vengadores Mágicos" cuando fueron, en grupo, al estreno en Sydney de _Los Vengadores,(5)_ seis años más tarde.

— _Es que es verdad —_ explicaba Jesús al grupo y a Salvador, reunidos en _Venezuelan Foods and Arepas—, mira: yo soy como el Capitán América, peleo y pateo traseros, Michael es como Thor, controla la electricidad._

— _Será que la descontrolo —_ respondió Michael, provocando las carcajadas de todos.

— _Ah, lo que sea, no importa. Stephanie es como la agente Romanoff, le saca información a cualquiera. Ivan_ —señalando a uno de los demás, quien se entretenía usando su teléfono celular— _, es como Tony Stark, todo tecnología; Angus me recuerda a Hulk._

— _¿Qué? Estás loco, Jesus —_ el aludido, mirando a su acusador, se rió a mandíbula batiente, seguido por el resto de jóvenes.

— _Jajajajajaa… ¿Ven? No se controla. Y Bob se cree Phil Coulson o Nick Fury, diciéndonos a todos lo que hay que hacer._

Un nuevo ataque de risas inundó al local, alegrando al grupo de comensales que disfrutaban de las exquisiteces venezolanas y llenando de confianza a Michael Ng Smith, quien reconoció lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde que había comenzado en la escuela mágica y había conocido a ese grupo de pequeños magos y brujas; cuánto lo habían ayudado a aceptar su condición de "discapacitado mágico" y hasta sacarle provecho, reenfocando su magia hacia donde la podía manejar más eficientemente.

* * *

 **Notas al pie:**

(1) _Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de_ _ **Sorg-esp,**_ _fortalecida y aumentada, entre otros, por_ _ **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger, Graystone**_ _y_ _ **Muselina,**_ _del Foro "_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _" de ffn, y que ahora se encuentran en "_ _ **El Foro de las Expansiones**_ _"._

(2) Como acostumbro en mis relatos relacionados a la _expansión Venezuelensii migrada a Australia,_ los diálogos que se suponen en inglés se presentan en _cursivas,_ mientras que los que se desarrollan en nuestro español se presentan en "texto normal"

(3) "Los Cuatro Fantásticos" ©2005 Marvel Studios para 20th Century Fox, basada en los comics ©Marvel (Stan Lee y Jack Kirby)

(4) Que no es la misma "Stephanie" que terminará siendo novia de Jesús, por si acaso… XDDD

(5) "Los Vengadores" (Avengers) © 2012 Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures y The Walt Disney Pictures, basada en los comics ©Marvel.

* * *

 **Buenos días desde San Diego, Venezuela!** Este relato es un homenaje a una persona que durante sus 27 años de vida marcó la existencia de muchos, incluyéndome, a quienes demostró que las "discapacidades" sólo están en la mente de los que nos creemos que tenemos todas nuestras facultades "al día". Ella presentaba las mismas complicaciones que le asigné a Michael: problemas de psicomotricidad fina (escritura, lentitud al caminar y picos de ira que se desataban con el stress o los nervios), pero con una inteligencia enorme, que enfocó a las RelacionesPúblicas. Espero que disfruten de este relato tanto como disfruté yo escribiéndolo y dando este homenaje a quien lo merece. Salud y saludos!


End file.
